


Missing

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Secret Organizations, Sex, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: The rumors about a secret devil worshipping group that meets in Griffith Park have persisted around L.A. for decades. When Cheyenne Bradford, Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, goes missing while hiking, the investigation into Cheyenne’s disappearance proves the rumors true. The team races against time to save Cheyenne from a satanic cult that is determined to keep their deadly existence a secret.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Vanished

Officer Tim Bradford, his fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen, and her partner, Officer Grayson Wells were laughing as Cheyenne Bradford, Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, toasted everyone with milkshakes. Cheyenne and her volleyball team had just come away with a hard fought, battle for every point, come from behind win over the defending National Champions. The gym had erupted when, after a long rally, Cheyenne dove for the ball, and managed to get the ball over the net, before Cheyenne had crashed onto the gym floor. She’d gotten right back up though, just in time to see the ball she had saved, land on the opposite side of the net, scoring the winning point. 

Lucy, Tim, and Grayson had all jumped to their feet and were yelling and cheering. Tim’s parents, who had been watching the game through Lucy’s phone over FaceTime, had screamed loud enough for the people sitting next to Tim and Lucy to hear them. It had been a wild game, and an even wilder point. After the game, Tim, Lucy, and Grayson had taken Cheyenne and a few of her teammates out for burgers and milkshakes. 

Cheyenne winced slightly as she sat back in her chair. Lucy caught it and frowned. “Chey...are you sure you don’t need to go to the doctor? You took a pretty hard landing on that gym floor.” Cheyenne brushed her off. “I’m fine mumsy. Just ate too much. I’ll go to the trainer after I get back to campus and have him take a look.” Lucy nodded as Tim frowned at her; Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I’m fine dad, really.” Cheyenne glanced at Grayson and saw he was frowning too. “Oh my gosh, would y’all stop? I promise I’ll go see the athletic trainer tonight. If he says I need to go to the doctor, Chloe will take me.” Chloe Fulton, Cheyenne’s teammate, firmly nodded. “I’ll make sure she’s ok...promise.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other knowing there wasn’t much else they could do. Grayson frowned at her. “You need to go get checked out Chey. It was a pretty ugly landing.” Cheyenne stuck her tongue out at him. “Thanks a lot.” Grayson winked at her as he sipped his strawberry milkshake. “It was still an awesome point though.” Cheyenne smiled at him as her teammates whistled and cheered. Chloe grinned at her. “Heck yeah it was! But that’s how Chey does it...go big or go home, right?” Chey and Grayson glanced at each other and laughed as the private joke passed between them. 

Several weeks ago, when Cheyenne had been in the ER after being attacked, Grayson had sat with her in the exam room until Tim and Lucy had arrived. They had been thumb wrestling, and Grayson had won every time. But Cheyenne had refused to give up. “Go big, or go home, right?” Grayson had smirked at her before he’d responded. “You must go home a lot.” And then he’d beaten her at their fifth straight match of thumb wrestling. 

Lucy sat back and rubbed her belly. “I think the big three have finally had enough to eat.” Cheyenne laughed as she shook her head at Lucy. “Mumsy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat so much.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “My appetite is insane now.” Grayson firmly nodded in agreement. “You should see her on shift. She spends more time eating than she does arresting people.” Lucy elbowed him as Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek. “She’s still gorgeous, and she’s keeping the big three well fed.” Lucy turned and smiled at him and kissed him. Chloe smiled at Chey. “Your parents are adorable.” Cheyenne laughed and nodded. “Yep...they definitely are.” Tim glanced at his watch. “Well, we better get home. We’re all working tomorrow.” Cheyenne nodded. “Yeah, I need to go too if I’m going to see the athletic trainer before he leaves.” Everyone stood up and collected their things. Tim and Grayson went to pay the bill as Lucy and Cheyenne and the few teammates that had joined them went outside. They were all standing in the parking lot, taking turns feeling Lucy’s stomach, when Tim and Grayson joined them. Tim laughed at them. “The big three introducing themselves to the team?” Lucy laughed and nodded. 

Tim went to hug Cheyenne goodbye. “Great game today sweetheart. I’m so proud of you and your team.” Cheyenne smiled at him as she hugged Lucy goodbye. Tim and Lucy waved goodbye to them as they walked to their truck. Grayson hugged Cheyenne gently, and smiled at her. “I’m really glad I didn’t miss this game, Chey. That was a freaking awesome shot.” It sent thrills down Cheyenne’s spine to see how proud Grayson was of her. “Thanks, Gray. I’m glad you made it.” He winked at her. “Me too. I gotta go before Sheeba tears up the house. Catch you later.” Cheyenne nodded as she and her teammates piled into Chloe’s car. Grayson slowly walked to his truck, making sure the girls were safely on the road before he got in his truck and drove off.

Later that evening, Cheyenne was hurrying into her athletic trainer’s office. “Hey Shawn, you got time for me before you leave?” Shawn Connors, who was the athletic trainer for the college Cheyenne attended, turned around and grinned at her. He had been packing up his stuff, about to head home. “Do I have time for the girl who practically sacrificed herself to win the game? Absolutely. By the way, way to win it. That was a freaking amazing shot. One in a million, Chey. But you’re paying for it now, huh?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes and nodded. “Everything hurts...not like bad hurt. I just ache all over.” Shawn simply nodded his head. “After that landing you took, I’m not surprised. I don’t think you broke anything, you probably just jarred yourself really good. Thankfully you didn’t hit your head, so, it’s highly doubtful you have a concussion. Let’s go to the training room and check things out.”

A short time later, Cheyenne felt marginally better. Shawn had taken her vitals, checked her out, and put her in an ice bath for twenty minutes, and given her some ibuprofen. They walked out of the gym together. Cheyenne was walking to her dorm as Shawn was walking to his car. He glanced at her and saw her frown. “What’s wrong?” Cheyenne sighed as she rolled her shoulders. “I was supposed to go hiking tomorrow in Griffith Park. I love going hiking...I was really looking forward to it; hiking helps me clear my head.” Shawn just nodded as they continued walking side by side. “Actually, a small, easy hike would probably be good for you; would help with the stiffness and soreness you’re going to feel tomorrow. Just don’t overdo it...no more than two hours, tops.” Cheyenne looked at him and smiled. “Sweet!” Cheyenne and Shawn stopped as they got to her dorm building. “Gotta go, thanks for staying late for me Shawn!” Shawn nodded his head and laughed. “No problem. Remember what I said, an easy hike; you’ve still got half a volleyball season to get through.” Cheyenne nodded and smiled at him over her shoulder as she walked to the entrance of her dorm building. “Promise!” Cheyenne waved to him as Shawn waved back and headed for his car. And that was the last time anyone saw Cheyenne before she vanished.


	2. Sound The Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne goes hiking in Griffith Park, and disappeares. Jackson and Tim go over the surprise wedding plans Tim has for Lucy. Lucy is frustrated with Grayson and his lack of a personal life. And Grayson is the one who’s the first to notice that Cheyenne seems to have vanished.

Cheyenne woke up early the next morning. The sun was still in the process of waking up, so Cheyenne quickly and quietly got ready for her solo hike. She slipped out of her dorm room without waking her new roommate up. Cheyenne munched on a banana and a granola bar on her way to her car. She tossed the banana peel and the granola bar into a trash can that was close to her car. She quickly got into her car and was on her way.

Halfway to Griffith Park, Cheyenne realized she’d forgotten her cell phone. “Shit!” She rolled her eyes at her forgetfulness. She debated turning back, but decided against it. She was almost there, and besides, she’d been to Griffith Park plenty of times; with her teammates, her coaches, her parents, her grandparents. She’d even convinced Grayson to go with her a couple of times. She wouldn’t be gone that long anyway. 

Cheyenne finally reached Griffith Park and went in her favorite entrance...Fern Dell. It was one of the prettiest and least trafficked parts of the park, which was fine with Cheyenne. She loved hiking solo to clear her head and recharge. Fern Dell also had several hidden, unmarked trails which could lead to lots of small, remote peaks. Cheyenne soon found herself on her favorite hidden trail and was hiking further and further into one of the most remote sections of Griffith Park. Cheyenne hiked for several miles, at a fairly brisk pace, until she got to her favorite, unnamed peak. She sat down on a fallen log and opened her water bottle and drank deeply. She gazed up at the stunning blue sky, and smiled. She felt so at peace here. 

Cheyenne looked to her left and sighed. There was a trail in that direction she had yet to explore. She wanted to so badly, but she never seemed to do it when she came here. She had the time today to explore it...but damnit, she’d forgotten her cell phone. Cheyenne debated with herself and decided there was no harm as long as she didn’t venture too far in. Cheyenne got up, stretched her legs, and headed for the trail she’d never had a chance to explore before.

Several hours later, Tim and Jackson were sitting in the break room at Mid Wilshire. Jackson had just gone over with Tim everything he and Sterling had put into motion for Tim and Lucy’s wedding. Jackson looked at Tim eagerly. “So, what do you think?” Tim grinned hugely at him. “It’s perfect, West. It’s absolutely perfect. Thank you.” Jackson nodded his head, then looked at Tim intently. “The only thing we’re still working on is the dress. With Lucy being pregnant, I’ve no idea what size to get. She’s barely showing, but, I haven’t wanted to ask her about her weight. She’s sensitive...” Tim nodded and rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. Maybe we can get Lopez and Harper to help in that area.” Jackson firmly shook his head no. “Not Lopez. Don’t get me wrong, I love my former T.O. But that girl can’t keep a secret to save her life. She’ll ruin everything if we bring her in on this.” Tim couldn’t help but laugh at Jackson’s description of Angela. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. Ok, I’ll figure out the dress.” Jackson nodded as he raised an eyebrow at Tim. “And what are you wearing for the big day, Bradford?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Beats me, I can’t decide. I could wear a tux, or my Army dress uniform, or my LAPD dress uniform.” Jackson studied him thoughtfully. “All good choices. Go with what you want to see in pictures for the rest of your life.” Jackson glanced up as he saw Lucy and Grayson headed for the break room. He quickly put his phone away as Lucy and Grayson walked into the break room, arguing.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Grayson...she was totally hitting on you!” Grayson scowled back at her. “And for the third time...so what? You heard what she said when we we were leaving the hospital. She’s barely been divorced, whatever that means. My personal life has been dramatic enough, thanks. I’m not going to add any more insanity to it.” Grayson poured himself a cup of coffee as Lucy got a bottle of water. They sat down at the table with Tim, and Jackson, frowning at each other.

Tim laughed at them. “Trouble in paradise?” Grayson sipped his coffee as Lucy rolled her eyes. “We bumped into Syd and her new partner, Peyton Lang at Cedars. We had an assault earlier and had to go to the hospital with the victim. Anyway, Peyton and Grayson were chatting. Syd’s been talking about setting them up, and he’s not cooperating.” Grayson looked at Tim pleadingly. “Bradford, help me out here.” Tim just laughed at them. “I’ve met Peyton several times. If you’re worried about drama, don’t be, she detests it as much as you do. She’s really sweet, really down to earth, I think you’d like her.” Lucy smirked triumphantly at Grayson. Tim cleared his throat. “That said...Luce, if he doesn’t want to be fixed up with her then quit bugging him about it.” Lucy’s smirk turned into a frown as Grayson smirked triumphantly at her. West laughed at Lucy and shook his head. Grayson grinned into his coffee, and then frowned as he checked his cell phone. “That’s weird.” Tim, Lucy and Jackson glanced at him. Tim immediately went on alert as he saw the concerned look on Grayson’s face. “Wells...what is it? What’s wrong?” Grayson looked grimly up at Tim and glanced worriedly at Lucy. “I’m working a double shift today. It was such a nice day out when I left, I left Sheeba outside in the backyard. Chey was supposed to go over and put her inside at lunchtime and give her some food and water. I left 40 bucks on the counter for Chey.” Tim crossed his arms. “Ok? And?” Grayson sighed as he dialed Cheyenne’s number. “So it’s now 5pm, and my neighbor just texted me. Sheeba’s still outside, whining and barking. My neighbor’s been home all day, and according to him, Cheyenne never showed. And she’s not answering her cell either.” 

Lucy frowned and fished out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Cheyenne’s number, but shook her head when Cheyenne didn’t answer. Lucy looked fearfully at Tim. “Tim...” Tim squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Let’s not push the panic button just yet. Maybe she’s at practice and just forgot about Sheeba.” But an hour later, Tim was pushing the panic button. He couldn’t locate anyone who’d seen or talked to Cheyenne today. He and Lucy ran for Sgt. Grey’s office as Grayson and Jackson stood up. This was going to be a long night. 

A short time later, Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room for debrief as he texted Detective Reno to grab his partner and get to the roll call room immediately. “Ok, people listen up! I need anyone and everyone who can stay for overtime to do so.” Everyone looked at him in surprise as Tim and Lucy tightly held hands. “We have a missing child of one of our officers. Cheyenne Bradford, Officer Bradford and Officer Chen’s adopted daughter, has not been seen or heard from since yesterday evening at 6pm. While we can’t rule out abduction, we have no evidence at this time to indicate that’s what’s happened. Now, who can stay for overtime?” Every single person in the roll call room raised their hand. Nyla was on her cell phone with Jase, telling him what was happening, as Angela was on hers with Wesley. 

Just then, Detectives Ash Reno and Anna Foster rushed into the roll call room. Ash looked around at the grim faces before looking back at Sgt. Grey. “You wanted to see us, sir?” Sgt. Grey waved them inside. “Indeed I do. I need the two best detectives on this, and that’s you two.” Anna firmly nodded. “What’s going on?” Sgt. Grey looked at her, with a hint of fears in his eyes. “Cheyenne Bradford is missing.” Anna glanced at a clearly worried Tim and Lucy and knew another one of the biggest cases of her and Ash’s careers had just landed on their shoulders. They had to find Cheyenne Bradford, and fast; failure was not an option.


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives Reno and Foster are on the case as Mid Wilshire mobilizes to find Cheyenne. But they aren’t the only ones looking for her. Grayson blames himself for Cheyenne’s disappearance. And Cheyenne realizes how much danger she’s in.

Grayson and Tim were arguing in the roll call room. “We’re helping in the search for our daughter, Wells. Get over it.” Tim glared at Grayson as Grayson glared right back at him. “No, you’re not. Chen is exhausted and already stressed out. Think about the big three, Bradford. The last thing you need to happen right now is for Chen to be hospitalized. Go home...try and get some rest. At least stay by the phone. For all we know, Cheyenne just got herself lost. She’ll need someone to be at home if she heads that way.”

Sgt. Grey intervened. He inclined his head at Grayson who nodded and stepped away. Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “Wells is right. Chen needs to go home and rest. And you know how this works, Tim. Even if Chen wasn’t pregnant, you two wouldn’t be involved in this anyway. Go home. I promise I’ll keep you updated as often as I can.” Tim sighed, defeated, but nodded his head. Before he could leave though, Anna rushed up to him. “Officer Bradford? Could my partner and I speak to you and Officer Chen before the two of you leave?” Tim nodded at her, and Anna led them to an empty table in the roll call room. They all sat down. Anna cleared her throat. “You last saw Cheyenne last night at 6pm, is that correct?” Tim nodded as Lucy grabbed his hand. “Yes. We were at Bob’s Burgers; it’s a small diner just off the Pepperdine University campus...Cheyenne attends college there. We were out celebrating. Her volleyball team had just beaten the National Champions.” Tim’s voice caught as Lucy gripped his hand tightly. Anna sadly smiled at him. “That’s awesome. Bet it was a hell of a game.” Tim nodded, trying to keep his emotions in check. Anna continued her questioning. “Did you leave the diner together?” Tim shook his head. “No. We took Cheyenne and some of her teammates out to eat to celebrate. We drove separately. The last time we saw her was in the parking lot with them...and Officer Wells. He was with us. We were all getting into our vehicles to leave.” Anna glanced at her partner, Detective Ash Reno, who nodded and went to talk Grayson as Anna stayed with Tim and Lucy. “Did Cheyenne say if she was going anywhere after the diner?” Tim shrugged, as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. Lucy glanced up at Anna. “Chey said she had to get back to school to see the athletic trainer before he left for the day. She got slightly hurt in the volleyball game.” Anna nodded, thrilled with the leads she was getting. “Do you know the name of the athletic trainer?” Lucy quickly nodded. “Chey didn’t say who she was going to see, but it was probably Shawn...Shawn Connors. He’s the head athletic trainer.” Anna smiled and nodded. “Ok...this is a great start. I’m going to run this info down. I’ll be in touch.” Before Anna could leave, Tim grabbed her arm. “Detective Foster...find our daughter. She’s only 17, and she’s already been through so much. Please...find her.” Tim hung his head, and Anna put her hand on his shoulder. “Officer Bradford, Officer Chen, I will do everything in my power to find Cheyenne.” 

Just then, Tim felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Jase. “I thought you were about to deploy?” Jase shook his head. “I took emergency leave. Family first, bro. Whatever you and Lucy Lou need, I’m there.” Lucy got up to hug Jase. Anna quietly left and met up with Ash. “Ready to get to work?” Ash firmly nodded. “Let’s go. Time’s a wastin.’” They ran out of the roll call room.

Angela came up to Tim and crouched in front of him. “I promise you, Tim, there’s no one better than Foster and Reno. That’s exactly who you want working this. They’ll find her.” Tim nodded, but he couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that was suffocating him.

Lucy glanced around, but didn’t see Grayson anywhere. She rubbed Tim’s arm. “I’ll be right back.” Tim nodded as Lucy left to find Grayson. She finally found him in the men’s locker room, after she heard him violently pounding his fist into a locker. “Grayson...stop. Stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Grayson violently swore. He sat down on the bench in the men’s locker room. He hung his head. “I’m sorry, Lucy. I’m so damn sorry.” Lucy frowned at him and sat next to him as she rubbed his back up and down. “Why are you sorry, Gray?” Grayson looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Because I left. I didn’t follow them back to campus, and I should have. I saw them drive away, headed back to campus and I should have gone with them to make sure they got there safely. God...I’m so damn sorry.” Lucy shook her head and pulled Grayson into her arms. “Gray, that’s not your fault. Cheyenne is practically an adult, and her teammates are all over 18. And the diner is less than five minutes from campus, that’s why Tim chose it. This is absolutely not your fault, Gray. We don’t blame you.” Lucy hugged him tightly as Grayson forced back the tears. 

Lucy and Grayson glanced up when they heard Tim clear his throat. Grayson looked away uneasily as Tim sat on the other side of him. “Grayson...” Tim sighed as he briefly closed his eyes. “This isn’t your fault. It’s not our fault either.” Tim struggled with what to say. He knew Grayson cared a lot more about Cheyenne than he admitted to. And sometimes Tim had a sneaking suspicion that Grayson was his future son in law. 

Tim sighed as Grayson struggled to control himself. “Grayson, I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to work tonight. I know you were picking up an extra shift, but this isn’t a job where you can afford to be distracted.” Nolan and West had come into the locker room by then. Nolan cleared his throat. “Bradford’s right. I’ll take your extra shift, Wells.” Grayson slowly looked up at all the anxious faces. Lucy rubbed his back. “Go get Sheeba, Gray, and a change of clothes. You can hang with us.” Tim firmly nodded. “That’s settled then. Thanks for taking his shift, Nolan.” Nolan nodded and grabbed Tim’s shoulder. “I promise you...every spare second we have tonight we’ll look for Cheyenne.” Tim nodded as Lucy stood up and pulled Grayson to his feet. They all trudged out of the locker room, their shoulders slumped. 

As Mid Wilshire was mobilizing to search for Cheyenne, Cheyenne was slowly regaining consciousness. She had hiked in much further than she’d intended to on the unmarked trail that she’d never explored before. She’d gotten lost and then disoriented...especially after she’d run out of water. But that was nothing compared to the terrible monsters that had chased her deep into Griffith Park. She had run as fast as she could, with no idea where she was; then she’d tripped and fallen and had slid down hill and fallen several feet into a small ravine.

She knew she was hurt... but she could move her fingers and toes and her arms and legs, so that was something at least.   
Her head hurt like hell, and her mind was so fuzzy. She thought back to the terrible monsters...wait, no, they weren’t monsters. They were costumes; long dark robes... and those terrifying masks. Cheyenne was furious with herself. “Of all the times to forget your damn cell phone...” And Cheyenne berated herself for hiking so recklessly. She knew better. But Cheyenne also knew she was in trouble, and right now, the only person who could help her was herself. Cheyenne forced herself to slowly sit up. She was a Bradford, damnit. And Bradfords don’t quit. Cheyenne glanced up at the full moon, and bright shining stars; at least she could partially see her surroundings. She knew Grayson would have sounded the alarm by now, or at least she hoped he had. And she knew mumsy and dad, and Grayson, and pretty much everyone at Mid Wilshire would be looking for her once they realized she was missing. Now she had to do her part to be found. “Well Chey...you got yourself into this mess, time to get yourself out of it.”

Cheyenne glanced around her and saw a good sized stick that would be a good walking stick. She grabbed it and slowly hoisted herself to a standing position...and immediately fell down again. White hot pain zinged through her right knee, and she was suddenly swimming in nausea. Cheyenne shivered, from fear. She couldn’t go anywhere, at least not until the nausea had passed. 

Cheyenne started to stand again when she saw flashlights and heard voices. She started to call out for help...but every instinct she had was screaming at her to stay quiet. She decided to wait and see if they said anything. What she heard next terrified her, and made her ridiculously glad she had stayed quiet.

“Find her! She’s got to be around here somewhere!” Then Cheyenne heard another voice. “We’re done looking for tonight. We stay out here any longer we run the risk of being found out. Let’s go. She won’t be able to tell anyone anything, because she obviously had no idea where she was. If we see her again, we’ll kill her. Now, let’s go.”

Cheyenne slunk back against the large boulders that had hidden her. She forced herself to let her tears silently fall until she was sure whoever it was was gone. She whispered out into the night. “Dad...where are you? I hope you find me before it’s too late.”


	4. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation into Cheyenne’s disappearance heats up as Ash and Anna chase down leads. But they aren’t the only ones chasing down leads. Tim, Lucy, Grayson and Jase take matters into their own hands and pay a visit to Special Agent Monica Reynolds’ favorite confidential informant, Jonas Keith.

Ash and Anna were at a fast food restaurant grabbing breakfast. They had worked throughout the night. They had obtained some valuable information from Cheyenne’s roommate, Heather Nichols, and Shawn Connors, the athletic trainer, who they now knew was the last person to see Cheyenne before she disappeared. But they were still a long ways from finding her. 

Anna sighed as she bit into her chicken biscuit. Ash studied her as he drank his coffee. “What’s going through that brain of yours partner?” Anna sighed as she guzzled some coffee. “This whole thing doesn’t feel right. We’re working on the premise that Cheyenne got lost hiking. In fact, the search parties should be in the park now.” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “Ok?” Anna rolled her eyes. “Ok, so Cheyenne is in really good shape. She could cover a lot of ground. Even if she is lost, Griffith Park isn’t that big. Someone would have run across her by now. Or she’d have gotten out on her own by now.” Ash wearily smiled at Anna. “Spoken like a true non Californian.” Anna smirked at him as Ash popped hash browns into his mouth. “Griffith Park is bigger than you think. There have been many disappearances in that park, and the victims never found. It’s rugged, lots of ravines, it’s easy to get lost in there. And if Cheyenne is injured, she may not be able to get out on her own.” 

Anna glanced up at him. “Don’t forget the satanic cults.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Those are just rumors that have been around forever. But we will have to investigate that angle. We’ll have to hit this from every angle in order to find her.” Anna nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. “What’s your take on Connors?” Ash shook his head as he guzzled his coffee. “Nothing there. Nothing popped in his background check to suggest he had anything to do with this. His financials are clean. Worst thing he’s done is get a speeding ticket, six years ago. He didn’t do this.” Anna agreed as her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket. “Foster.” She guzzled the last of her coffee as she nodded. “We’ll be there in fifteen.” Anna looked at Ash as she disconnected the call. “Cheyenne’s car was located at Griffith Park, close to the Fern Dell entrance.” Ash looked at Anna, guzzling the rest of his coffee as he stood up. “Let’s roll.”

While Anna and Ash were headed to Griffith Park, Tim, Lucy, Jase and Grayson were headed to a biker bar. Tim sighed as he parked in front of the bar. “Just once I wish those pricks would find something else to do.” He wearily studied the large crowd of bikers outside of the building, already drinking and jamming to loud music even though it was barely 10am. Jase rolled his shoulders. “Looks like fun to me.” Everyone got out of the car and Tim looked at Lucy. “You stay the hell out of their way, Boot. And you stick right beside me...got it?” Lucy rolled her eyes, but nodded. The four of them slowly walked up to the crowd of bikers.

One of the big, burly bikers that Tim knew as Big Joe glared at them...especially Tim. “Bradford. Almost didn’t recognize you without that ugly ass uniform. It’s a bit early to be harassing us don’t you think?” Tim glared at Big Joe. “It’s a bit early to be drinking isn’t it?” Lucy elbowed Tim, who briefly put his hands up. “Sorry. Look, I need to see Jonas. It’s important.” Big Joe snorted. “Everything’s important to a cop...but it’s never that important to the rest of us.” The crowd of bikers roared with laughter. 

Grayson had had enough. “They’re wasting our fucking time.” Jase put his arm out and held Grayson back. “Easy, dude.” Tim struggled to hold onto his patience. He fished out his cell phone and pulled up a picture of a beaming Cheyenne with him and Lucy at the beach. He showed the picture to Big Joe. “Look. That’s our adopted daughter. She’s missing. I need to talk to Jonas; I need his help. Please.” The desperation must have been written all over Tim’s face, because Big Joe had a sudden change of heart. “Let the man and his peeps through!” Tim nodded his thanks as he, Lucy, Grayson and Jase walked to the front door. Big Joe called out to Tim. “Bradford! I don’t like you much...but I hope you find her.” Tim looked at Big Joe and nodded before he went inside the bar.

Jonas glanced up in surprise as he saw a bunch of LAPD’s finest headed straight for him. “Officer Bradford...this is...unusual. You bring your fan club with you? Where’s Red?” Tim sighed as he sat down. “She’s on another case. Look, Jonas, I don’t have much time. I need your help.” Jonas was Monica’s CI, and while Jonas didn’t like Bradford, he did like Monica; and he knew Monica trusted Officer Tim Bradford, so, that was good enough for him. 

Jonas shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll try. What’s up?” Tim showed Jonas the picture of Cheyenne that he had just showed to Big Joe. “This is my adopted daughter...mine and Officer Chen’s. She’s 17. Her name is Cheyenne. And she’s been missing since approximately 6pm last night.” Jonas frowned at Tim. “Missing? Are you sure she didn’t just run away or forget to call you or something?” Tim nodded. “Yes, I’m sure.” Jonas glanced around and leaned forward. “About midnight last night, a group of four dudes came in here. Really weird dudes. I noticed them because this is a biker bar, and they clearly aren’t bikers...and I’ve never seen them before until last night.” Grayson frowned at Jonas. “Weird how?” Jonas glanced at Grayson. “Weird as in they were five beers short of a six pack. They were white dudes, and all of them dressed completely in black. They started shooting their mouths the more they drank. They were talking about chasing some hottie blonde chic through Griffith Park.” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other worriedly as Jase sighed. Grayson looked intently at Jonas. “Did they say what area of Griffith Park?” Jonas shook his head. “No...but you know the shit that goes on in Griffith Park, right?” Grayson frowned at Jonas as Tim swore. “You’re talking about the devil worshipping, the satanic cults.” Jonas nodded as Lucy rolled her eyes. “That’s been the rumors for years...no one’s ever actually seen that happening there.” Jonas then rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s not like they’re going to admit that kind of shit to you.” Jonas looked back at Tim. “Whether you want to admit it or not, that kind of shit does happen in Griffith Park, and has been going on there for years; and it’s not all just a bunch of bored teenagers playing dress up. Some of those people are dangerous, and take that shit seriously. If your kid is lost in Griffith Park, and those freaks find her before you do...” Jonas shook his head. “Go to Griffith Park, Bradford. But be careful; it’s not the fun, family park everyone thinks it is, at least not all of it.” 

Tim nodded and slipped Jonas a $100 dollar bill. “Thanks.” Tim, Lucy, Grayson and Jase walked out of the bar. Tim was about to climb into his truck when his cell phone rang. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and answered it. “Yeah, Bradford.” He listened intently to Detective Foster as Lucy, Grayson, and Jase anxiously looked at him. “We’re on our way.” He hung up and sighed. “They found Cheyenne’s car at Griffith Park.” Tim sadly looked at Lucy’s hopeful face. “Did they find Chey?” Tim shook his head as he pulled Lucy into his arms. “No, Boot. They haven’t found her yet.”


	5. The Unmarked Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne is injured, but rallies herself and tries to get help. Searches are launched after Cheyenne’s car is found at an entrance to Griffith Park. And Grayson provides a valuable clue into Cheyenne’s possible whereabouts.

Cheyenne jerked awake and squinted as the bright sunlight shone directly in her face. Cheyenne glanced around her and fresh panic swam thru her veins. As she glanced around her she realized she was trapped in a small ravine. Cheyenne glanced above her and realized how lucky she was; she could have been severely injured in the fall. 

She glanced down at her right knee and grimaced. Well no freaking wonder her knee hurt. She had landed on some rocks, and a rock the size of a quarter was embedded in her knee. Well, she could do something about that at least. Cheyenne took off her hoodie and ripped one of the sleeves off. She winced and swore as she dug the rock out of her knee with her fingers, then tightly wrapped the sleeve of her hoodie around her knee. She grabbed the large stick and used it to help her stand. Cheyenne glanced all around her and considered her options, which weren’t many: she could sit here, forever, or try to climb her way out of the ravine. Cheyenne had three things going for her...she was unusually tall, she was in excellent physical shape thanks to volleyball, and she hadn’t fallen far enough to where she couldn’t climb out. It would hurt like hell, and she’d probably hurt herself some more, but she could climb her way out. Cheyenne quickly tore the other sleeve from her hoodie. Then she tore the sleeve in half and wrapped her hands with each section. She put her now sleeveless hoodie back on and hobbled along with the walking stick until she found an area she was pretty sure she could climb. Another thought occurred to Cheyenne. She would need the stick to walk...but how was she supposed to climb with it? An idea came to her...she pulled the hoodie over her head, and wrapped the stick up in it. She made a makeshift backpack out of it, and slowly started to climb out of the ravine. 

As Cheyenne was making her climb, Tim, Lucy, Jase and Grayson were jumping out of Tim’s truck. They had just arrived at Griffith Park and had quickly arrived at the Fern Dell entrance. Police tape surrounded Cheyenne’s car and it made Grayson’s stomach turn. He was surprised to see most of his co workers there...Sgt. Grey, Nolan, Lopez, Harper, and West were there. Detectives Reno and and Foster were there too. They were talking to a young couple with a baby. Grayson also recognized several firefighters and Tim’s sister, Paramedic Sydney Phelps and her partner, EMT Peyton Lang. 

Tim, Lucy, Jase, and Grayson ran to join the growing crowd. Ash turned and sighed as he saw them. “Heads up.” Anna simply nodded. “I got this. You keep coordinating with search and rescue.” Anna stepped under the police tape and met Tim and the others before they could get to Cheyenne’s car.

Tim frowned at Anna. “Tell me.” Anna nodded as she glanced at at Lucy, who was being flanked by Jase and Grayson. “Ok. We found her car early this morning. Her purse is still inside, in the trunk, but her keys are missing.” Tim interrupted Anna. “Cell phone?” Anna sighed...it irritated her that Tim was interrupting her, but she let it go. “Still in her dorm room. We interviewed her roommate, who said Cheyenne usually never goes anywhere without it. So, she most likely forgot it. We’re just about to launch another search, deeper in the park.” Tim just looked at her and Monica sighed as she glanced at Tim, Lucy, Jase, and Grayson. “Officer Chen are you up to this?” Lucy firmly nodded. “Yes ma’am.” Anna sighed and nodded. “Fine. Go grab some water and radios from Firefighter Mike Reno over there by the tent. I’m putting the four of you in section 3.” Anna walked back to Cheyenne’s car as Jase glanced up towards the sun. He was going to grab some extra water...Cheyenne had probably run out of it several hours ago. Everyone began filing into the park and the second search for Cheyenne was officially launched. 

Cheyenne had fallen twice now trying to climb out, but this time she was making better progress. She had almost reached the top when a gunshot rang out, and struck her in the shoulder. Cheyenne cried out in pain, and swung herself over to a tiny ledge, that was well hidden with foliage. “Mother fucker...damn that fucking hurts!” Cheyenne was too focused on the pain to worry about anything else. She felt a warm, wet sensation running down her arm. She glanced over and saw she was bleeding heavily. “Dad...please find me. Please.”

The gunshot was loud enough for everyone to hear it. The searchers froze. Senior Firefighter Mike Reno and his brother, Detective Ash Reno turned at the sound of the shot. “Fuck!” Ash looked at his younger brother. “It’s your call, bro.” Mike nodded, removed his ball cap, and wiped his sweaty forehead. He waited, listening for another shot, but none came. “For all we know, that was Cheyenne trying to signal anyone to her location.” Ash nodded in agreement. Mike spoke into his radio. “This is base...all units continue the search.” Dozens of Police, Fire, and EMS volunteers fanned out into Griffith Park. 

Tim and Grayson were running on Cheyenne’s favorite trail. Jase has partnered up with Lucy, just in case the big three got too active. Grayson glanced at Tim. “It was only one shot, Bradford.” Tim nodded as he kept running down the trail. “Yep.” Grayson was keeping pace with him. “What do you think it means?” Tim shrugged...his Army training kicked in and his first thought was a sniper...but he wasn’t going to tell Grayson that. “Could be anything.”

Tim and Grayson stopped where Cheyenne had been resting and looked around, but didn’t see anything. Grayson saw the unmarked trail and swore. “Shit!” Tim frowned at him. “Wells? What’s up?” Grayson glanced at Tim...he had never told Tim or Lucy that sometimes he hiked with Cheyenne; but he couldn’t worry about it now. “Sometimes I go hiking with Cheyenne.” Grayson ignored Tim’s slight frown. “Last time I hiked with her we came this way...she wanted to check out that trail, but I didn’t let her. We were low on water and it was getting late in the day.” Tim looked at the unmarked trail, and considered. Cheyenne was definitely an adventurous and spontaneous person. He had no problem at all imagining her headed down the unmarked trail. Jase and Lucy caught up to them as she glanced at Grayson and Tim. “What’s up?” Tim pointed to the unmarked trail. “Grayson thinks she went down that trail, instead of continuing on this one; I agree with him.” They all sipped some water before Tim got on his radio to update their location. Jase glanced up at the sky again. “We need to keep it moving folks. Cheyenne’s probably out of water, and has been for a while. We need to find her, fast.” They all nodded and headed for the unmarked trail.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tim, Lucy, Grayson and Jase are searching for Cheyenne deep in Griffith Park, they finally find a clue, and shortly after they hear Cheyenne’s desperate cries for help.

Cheyenne was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was seriously dehydrated and now she was bleeding from a gunshot wound. Her breathing was becoming shallow and Cheyenne was beginning to hallucinate. “Hey kid. Like could you be any more of a drama queen?” Cheyenne weakly turned her head to the right and saw Grayson. “That’s not my name.” Grayson tugged on her ear. “I know.” Cheyenne closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m in real trouble Gray.” She heard Grayson grunt. “Yep...you sure got yourself in a pickle.” Cheyenne slowly blinked and glared at him. “I tried to get out of the ravine, Gray. I tried so hard.” Grayson pulled her close, making Cheyenne wince. “I know you did, Angel. Hold on, we’re coming.” Cheyenne moaned and Grayson hugged her to his side and squeezed her injured shoulder, then he whispered into her ear. “Shhh. They’re here.”

Cheyenne’s eyes snapped open and she realized Grayson wasn’t there. He’d never been there, she’d been dreaming. Just then she heard voices directly above her. “I thought you said you got her?” A second, angrier voice sounded even closer. “I did get her, you dumbfuck!” The first voice laughed a chilling laugh. “Well she didn’t sprout wings and fly, and we don’t have the right equipment with us to get down there and find her. Let’s go grab something to eat and get our stuff, and then we’ll come back here and find her.” The voices faded away again, just as Cheyenne slumped over and passed out.

Tim, Lucy, Grayson, and Jase were walking down the unmarked trail when Lucy skidded to a halt. Tim looked at her, concerned. “Luce? Are you ok?” Lucy excitedly pointed about five feet in front of her. “Look! Under that bush!” Lucy ran ahead to what she’d been pointing at. She kicked the water bottle out from under the bush. “It’s Cheyenne’s water bottle!” All of them cupped their hands around their mouths and began calling for Cheyenne...but didn’t hear a response.

Grayson crouched down at the water bottle and moved it around with a stick, frowning at it. Lucy fearfully looked at Grayson. “Gray?” Grayson looked up at her. “Cheyenne wouldn’t have just left this here. She dropped it, and the question is why? She’s obviously in some kind of trouble...and I don’t just mean from being lost.” Lucy was about to say something when Jase held his hand up, signaling for silence. He tilted his head, listening. He listened for a few minutes longer before looking at Tim. “Are you hearing that?” Tim shook his head as he tried to force down the panic. Where the hell was Cheyenne?

Cheyenne was groaning. She felt like a train had run over her. She had to find a way to get the fuck out of here. At her witts end, Cheyenne started yelling with the strength she had left. “Help! Help! Someone help me...please! Dad! Mumsy! Gray! Help!” Cheyenne wanted to cry, but she was so dehydrated, she couldn’t. 

Grayson whipped out his cell phone and gasped. “Whoa!” Tim looked sharply at him. “What?” Grayson showed Tim the map of Griffith Park he’d pulled up. “We’re much further in the park than I figured. This trail must be some kind of shortcut. Look here...if we follow it to this point here...” Suddenly Lucy shushed them all. “Quiet!” Lucy ran forward several steps and yelled. “Cheyenne! Cheyenne! Baby, we’re here! Help us find you!” Tim sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye and walked towards Lucy when he finally heard a desperate call for help. “Help me!” Grayson urgently looked at Tim. “That’s Chey! This way!” Grayson and Lucy took off in the direction Cheyenne’s cry for help had come from as Tim grabbed his radio. “Base, this is Officer Bradford. We’re in the southwest corner of Griffith Park, on an unmarked trail. The trail is about a quarter mile up and to the left off the Fern Dell trail. We can hear cries for help. Over.” Tim’s radio cackled to life. “Help is on the way Officer Bradford.” Grayson, Lucy, Tim, and Jase raced towards the sound of Cheyenne’s desperate cries for help. 

Cheyenne heard Lucy yelling for her and knew this was her last chance to be rescued. Cheyenne felt adrenaline rushing through her. She wasn’t going to be a sitting duck anymore. Cheyenne slowly got to her feet and began to climb. Her shoulder wasn’t working right, and it hurt like hell, but she didn’t care about that. Cheyenne began climbing as she heard voices calling for her. “Cheyenne! Cheyenne! Tell us where you are!” It was Grayson. Cheyenne started laughing ridiculously as she continued to climb. “Gray! I’m here! I’m here!” 

Cheyenne started to scream as she started to slip and fall. No, no, no! Not when she was so close! Cheyenne screamed as she fell...and then suddenly, like an avenging angel coming out of the sky, there was Grayson, diving over the edge. He managed to grab Cheyenne’s wrist just in time. Cheyenne started crying even though no tears would come. Grayson groaned in pain as he lifted Cheyenne up. “I’ve got you Angel. I’m not going to let you fall.” Cheyenne started to lose consciousness again and Grayson snapped at her. “Cheyenne! Don’t you close your eyes. You keep your eyes on me Angel.” And then Tim appeared and grabbed Cheyenne’s other wrist. Together, Grayson and Tim hauled Cheyenne up and off the ledge. 

Cheyenne collapsed into Tim’s arms as Jase roughly shoved Tim out of the way. Tim glared at Jase. “Jase...what...” Jase was already getting to work on Cheyenne. “She’s been shot. Get on your radio and tell them we need paramedics here NOW.” Jase got a bottle of water out of his pocket. Grayson got behind Cheyenne as she collapsed against him, as Jase brought the bottle of water to her lips. “Drink some Cheyenne. Small, slow sips. It’s gonna be a few minutes before the medics are here.” Cheyenne weakly nodded as she sipped the water, moaning as the cool water slid down her parched throat. Jase did what he could to staunch the bleeding. Cheyenne groaned in pain. Jase smiled at her. “I know that hurts sweetheart. But you can handle it. I’ve seen you hurt yourself worse in your volleyball games...like that swan dive you took onto the gym floor. Your dad sent me a video of it.” Jase winked at her as Cheyenne reached for Tim’s hand. “Right here, baby. Just hold on.” Cheyenne smacked his hand to get his attention. Tim looked at her. “What is it sweetheart?” Cheyenne gasped the words out. “Dad...they tried to kill me. They were hunting me.” Tim looked sharply at Lucy before he looked back at Cheyenne. “What? Who? Who tried to kill you?” Cheyenne took several deep breaths. “The monsters.”

Tim frowned as he heard shouting and footsteps behind him. He saw his sister, Paramedic Sydney Phelps, and Senior Firefighter Mike Reno running towards them, with a backboard and a medical bag. Sydney glanced at Tim, who shook his head as he fought the tears back. “She’s been shot, says monsters tried to kill her.” Lucy gently pulled Tim aside as Jase took over the conversation. “She’s severely dehydrated and she’s lost a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here and to the nearest hospital, now.” Sydney and Mike nodded and went to work on Cheyenne. 

About fifteen minutes later, Mike and Sydney had Cheyenne strapped to a backboard. They’d also started two IV’s on her to quickly help restore fluids her body desperately needed. Syd glanced at everyone. “Ok, this is going to take all of us. Bro, you and Mike carry the backboard. Jase and I will hold the IV’s steady. Lucy, you and Grayson run ahead of us and clear the path of any debris or people who are in our way. We need to get her out of here, fast. Medivac is on it’s way. She’ll be at Cedars in about ten minutes. Let’s move!” Tim and Mike grabbed the backboard and lifted it. Soon they were all rushing Cheyenne out of Griffith Park. Relief flooded through Tim as they carefully carried Cheyenne out...but their nightmare was far from over.


	7. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne is taken to the hospital and treated for her injuries. Cheyenne tells Grayson about her dream.

Tim, Lucy, and Grayson were running through the front entrance of Cedars-Sinai. Jase had gone with Cheyenne in the medical helicopter. They ran through hallways until they reached an elevator that would take them to the surgical center. 

Tim glanced around until he saw Jase talking with a nurse. Tim ran up to Jase as Lucy and Grayson quickly followed. Jase nodded as the nurse hurried off. He turned to the panicked, anxious faces. “Chey’s going to be fine. They’re removing the bullet now, and sewing up her knee. Honestly they were more worried about the dehydration than anything else. The gunshot wound was just deep enough to require surgery, but it did very little damage. She’s got a mild concussion.” Tim and Lucy embraced as Lucy cried. They were both overwhelmed with relief that Cheyenne was going to be ok.

Grayson frowned at Jase. “Jase? What is it?” Jase glanced around and motioned for the others to follow him to a corner of the waiting room that was empty. He lowered his voice. “On the way here, Chey kept saying the monsters were after her. The medics chalked it up to hallucinating because of severe dehydration, but Chey was adamant that she was telling the truth. Once she’s in recovery and she’s got her witts about her again, we need to find out what the hell she’s talking about. When she was conscious in the chopper, she was terrified.” Tim and Lucy looked at each other. Tim’s jaw clenched. “Then Cheyenne can’t be left alone. We need to guard her until we get to the bottom of this.” They all nodded as Tim called Sgt. Grey to let him know what was going on.

About an hour later, Cheyenne was being wheeled into recovery. Tim looked at Grayson. “Go sit with her until we’re done here. Luce and I need to talk to the detectives and I’m sure Luce is starving. We’ll bring you some food.” Grayson nodded as he followed Cheyenne into her hospital room. He sat by her hospital bed and gently grabbed her hand. He hung his head as he waited for her to wake up. “I’m sorry, Chey.”

About 45 minutes later, Cheyenne slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm all over, and was finally not in pain. She also didn’t feel parched anymore. She moaned as she looked over and saw Grayson holding her hand. He was sleeping soundly. “Gray.” Grayson snored in response as Cheyenne tried to wake him up. She shook his hand. “Grayson, wake up.” Grayson snored again. Cheyenne rolled her eyes and looked around. There was a plastic cup on the little table by her bed; she let go of his hand, picked up the plastic cup and threw it at him. It hit him in the head, startling him out of a sound sleep.

Grayson jerked awake. “What the hell?” It was then he saw Cheyenne was awake. He softly smiled at her. “Hey...pickle.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Why did you call me that?” Grayson laughed at her as he scooted closer to her. “That’s my new nickname for you. Because you have this really annoying habit of getting yourself into a pickle that I have to get you out of.” Cheyenne looked at him intently. “You said something similar to me in my dream. You came to me in a dream when I was stuck on that stupid ledge.” Grayson gently smiled at her. “I did, huh?” Cheyenne nodded at him. “You told me I had gotten myself into a real pickle. Then you told me to stay quiet, because they were here.” Grayson gently rubbed her hair out of her face. “So what I get from that is, I’m right and saving your ass even in your dreams.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Grayson grinned at her. He sighed as he looked at her. “I’m really sorry Chey. If I’d just taken you on that damn trail when you wanted to go the first time...” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I’d have still gone on it this time. This isn’t your fault Gray. It’s mine for being so dumb.”

Grayson shrugged his shoulders as he helped Cheyenne drink some water. “Who are they?” Cheyenne tightened her grip on Grayson’s hand as she looked at him fearfully. “The monsters.” Grayson frowned at her. “Hey...Angel, no one is going to hurt you. They’re not getting through me.” Cheyenne smirked at him. “You were snoring less than five minutes ago.” Grayson squeezed her hand tightly and looked intently at her. He kept his voice soft. “Cheyenne. I promise you, no one is going to hurt you. They’ll have to get through me to do it, and that’s just not going to happen.” Grayson looked deep into her eyes as Cheyenne softly nodded her head. 

A short time later, a small crowd was gathered in Cheyenne’s hospital room. Detectives Reno and Foster were there. Jase, Nyla, Sgt. Grey, Monica, Nolan, West, and Lopez were there too. Tim’s sister Sydney, her partner, Peyton, and firefighter Mike Reno were also there. Tim’s parents had just left and Lucy’s parents had FaceTimed Cheyenne earlier. 

Sydney was sitting on Cheyenne’s hospital bed. “You scared us to death young lady.” Cheyenne winced at her. “I know...I’m sorry.” Sydney just nodded as Cheyenne yawned. Sydney glanced around. “I think the patient needs some rest. Everybody out.” Cheyenne let out another big yawn as people told her goodbye and slowly filed out of her room. Grayson looked at a clearly exhausted Tim and Lucy. “You guys go home. I’ll stay with her tonight.” Lucy hugged Grayson. “Thanks Gray. I feel like I’m about to keel over. We’ll be back first thing in the morning.” Tim and Lucy hugged Cheyenne goodbye.

Detective Foster cornered Tim out in the hallway. “She’s clearly exhausted, but we need to talk to her, Tim. We’ll be here say 10am? That should give her time to rest and have breakfast in the morning. She saw something in Griffith Park, and we need to get to the bottom of it.” Tim wearily nodded. “I know. Yeah, 10am is fine.”

As Tim and Lucy were walking out with Detective Foster and Detective Reno, Firefighter Mike Reno was walking to his truck. He saw Sydney waving goodbye to her partner and headed for her car. “Syd...wait up.” Sydney rolled her eyes. She was exhausted and needed to get home. “What is it, Reno?” Mike stopped in front of her and stared at her. “Umm...walk you to your car?” Sydney shrugged her shoulders and started walking to her car. Mike tried to make conversation with her. “Glad Cheyenne is going to be ok.” Sydney nodded her head. She picked up the pace and hurried to her car. She quickly unlocked it as she glanced at Mike. “Thanks. Gotta go.” Mike wasn’t ready to let her go. “Syd...wait.” But Sydney shook her head and got in her car. She waved at Mike and drove off.


	8. The Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne confides to Grayson that the “monsters” she saw in Griffith Park weren’t actually monsters. Anna wants Cheyenne to lead her and the team back into Griffith Park and try to find the clearing where Cheyenne saw the “monsters.”

Tim was dozing off and on when Lucy finally climbed into bed. When they’d gotten home, he had taken a quick shower and then gotten into bed. Lucy had eaten a snack, then showered, then gotten into bed. Tim was just awake enough to pull Lucy into his arms. Lucy snuggled against him. “You ok?” Tim yawned and nodded as he kissed her forehead. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just need to feel you close to me, I guess. When Chey was lost, a part of me was terrified we weren’t going to find her.” Lucy kissed his cheek. “I know, babe. But we did find her. She’s going to be fine, and Gray’s with her. He won’t let anything happen to her. We’re all ok.” 

Tim sighed as Lucy laid her head on his chest. “You’re really good at that.” Lucy glanced up at Tim, confused. “Good at what?” Tim had his eyes closed, but he smiled at the sound of her voice. “Calming me down, reigning me in, whatever you want to call it. Even when you were my Boot, you could calm me down...better than anyone else. Lopez used to give me so much shit about it.” Lucy laughed as Tim pinched her side. “You could also rile me up better, and quicker, than anyone else. Lopez gave me shit about that too.”

Lucy smiled, suddenly not tired anymore. She sat up, and stripped off her tee shirt as she straddled Tim. Tim opened his eyes as he lazily smiled at her. “I thought you were ready to keel over?” Lucy grinned at him as she leaned over and nipped his bottom lip. “Not anymore.” Lucy kissed Tim passionately as he sat up and gripped her hips. They both moaned as Lucy reached down and began to stroke Tim. He groaned into her mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. 

Tim reached down and ran his fingers over Lucy. He rubbed her as fast as she was stroking him. “You’re already so wet.” Lucy smiled into another deep kiss. “You always make me wet.” They continued to stroke and rub each other. Lucy wrapped her arms around Tim’s neck, kissing him deeply. He positioned himself as Lucy slowly lowered herself onto him. She threw her head back and rode Tim hard as he feasted on her neck. They came together in a frenzy, before Lucy collapsed on top of him. They were both sweaty and breathing hard. They kissed and nibbled on each other before Tim flipped her over and took her all over again.

Back at the hospital, Grayson was sipping on a coke as he scrolled through social media on his cell phone. Cheyenne was sleeping...or he thought she was until she started screaming. Grayson quickly put his coke and cell phone on the table by her bed and sat on the edge of her bed. “Hey! Chey, it’s me. It’s Grayson...you’re ok Angel, you’re safe and sound.” Cheyenne opened her eyes and glanced all around, terrified. Grayson frowned at her. “Cheyenne?” Cheyenne reached for him as he gently pulled her into his arms. Cheyenne trembled in his arms as Grayson gently rocked her. “Hey...Chey, you’re ok Angel.” Cheyenne’s voice shook as she spoke. “The monsters...they were after me.” Grayson sat back and cradled her face in his hands. “Cheyenne...listen to me. There’s no monsters, it’s just me. You’re safe. I promise, you’re safe.” Cheyenne tearfully nodded as she buried her head in his chest. 

“Cheyenne, talk to me. What monsters are you talking about here?” Cheyenne sniffled as Grayson sighed. “You were in that park overnight, and I’m sure that was scary. Did a wild animal chase you maybe? Is that what you mean?” Cheyenne slowly sat up and shook her head. “No. It wasn’t wild animals. It was people. And they were wearing long, dark robes, and these horrible masks. The masks reminded me of monsters.” Grayson sighed as Cheyenne wiped tears from her eyes. He gently pulled her back into his arms. “It’s ok...pickle. I’ve got you.” Cheyenne tightened her good arm around Grayson. Grayson rubbed her back up and down and began to wonder what the hell Cheyenne had seen in Griffith Park. He had a bad feeling he already knew. 

The next morning, Ash and Anna were looking grimly at Cheyenne as she told them what had happened to her in Griffith Park. Tim held her close as Cheyenne clung to him. “It’s ok sweetheart. We’re all going to protect you.” Lucy raised her eyebrow at Anna, who shrugged her shoulders. Anna was about to piss Tim off again, but it couldn’t be helped. “Cheyenne, your doctor says you’ll be going home today. Do you think after a couple of days’ rest you’d be up for another hike in Griffith Park?” Cheyenne looked at Anna then as Tim glared at her. “What the hell? Foster you can’t be serious!” Anna squared her shoulders. “Actually, Bradford I’m totally serious. I think Cheyenne accidentally stumbled upon a devil worship group who were doing their thing. And clearly they were doing something illegal, because they shot her trying to keep her quiet about it. If Cheyenne is up to it, I want her to take me, Reno, and lots of other cops to the site where she saw them.” 

Tim looked at Cheyenne. “You don’t have to do this, Chey.” Cheyenne sighed as she sipped some water. “Yeah, I do dad. I have to do it for the next person who stumbles across them. The next person might not be as lucky as me.” Cheyenne grabbed Tim’s hand and brought it to her cheek. “And it’s going to be fine...I’m going to be fine, because you’ll be right there beside me.” Tim raised an eyebrow at Cheyenne. “You know...up until now, there’s only been one woman who could convince me to do things I don’t want to do.” He glanced at Lucy, who smiled at him. Tim sighed in defeat as he looked at Anna. “Ok, fine. But I’m in on this...that’s not negotiable. And at absolutely no time is Cheyenne to be left alone on the hike.” Anna smiled and nodded at him. “We can agree to that.” 

Four days later, Cheyenne, Tim, Lucy, Grayson, Ash, and Anna were standing in a small clearing deep in Griffith Park. Jackson, John, Nyla, and Angela had made the hike with them. Cheyenne looked around. “This is where I saw them. I thought at first it was just people having a bonfire or something. I was behind that big rock over there by the trail.” Anna nodded at her. “You’re doing great Cheyenne.” Ash glanced around. “Ok, everyone fan out! You see anything that looks weird let me or Foster know.” 

Grayson and Tim stayed right beside Cheyenne as everyone started looking for something, anything, that shouldn’t be there. It didn’t take them long. Angela raised her hand. “I’ve got something!” Anna hurried over to a small area of singed earth. Anna couched down and looked at the ground. “Someone definitely had a fire here.” Angela gasped as Anna frowned. “Damn...is that...” Anna put on a pair of rubber gloves and gently lifted from the ground several strands of bloodied hair that were still attached to a piece of scalp. “Ash! Better come take a look.” Ash jogged over to Anna and swore. “Shit.” Ash and Anna looked grimly at each other. John jogged over to them and cringed. “Gross...what is that?” Angela grimly looked at him and lowered her voice so Cheyenne couldn’t hear her. “My guess? Human sacrifice.” 

Ash stood up as Anna put the evidence in a small plastic bag. “We need to set up surveillance on this location ASAP.” Ash nodded as he glanced around. “That’s going to be tricky, but we need to get it done.” Anna jogged back over to where Tim, Cheyenne, and Grayson stood. “Good work Cheyenne. Now let’s get the heck out of here.” 

They all headed for the trail that would lead them out of Griffith Park. As they were leaving, Cheyenne shivered with fear and glanced over her shoulder, uneasily. She felt chills race up and down her neck and those chills weren’t from Grayson walking right beside her. Cheyenne felt as though she was being watched.


	9. Griffith Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LAPD hatched a plan to capture the satanic cult. With Grayson’s help, Cheyenne faces her fears about returning to Griffith Park.

Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room. He glanced at Anna and Ash who were at the podium. Anna cleared her throat. “SWAT is running surveillance at Griffith Park. But we need any extra hands we can get, so, any volunteers? Except for you two, Officer Chen and Officer Lopez.” Angela and Lucy rolled their eyes, but they understood why they couldn’t be in on the takedown. 

Grayson, John, Jackson, Nyla, and Tim all raised their hands. Anna nodded approvingly. She looked at Tim and Lucy. “We’ll need Cheyenne available for a lineup. I know she didn’t see their faces, but she did hear some voices. She might be able to identify them that way.” Tim sighed in frustration. “That’s still not enough to identify the one who shot her.” Anna nodded in agreement. “I know. We’ll make it work with what we’ve got.”

Several hours later, the devil worshippers were meeting in the location Cheyenne had led the LAPD to earlier that day. The masked figures were dressed just as Cheyenne had described...long, dark robes, and hideously terrifying masks. Ash and Anna were crouched next to each other hidden among the shadows of the trees and foliage. “Jesus Christ...” Anna’s voice was a harsh whisper. “No wonder Cheyenne was terrified...I’m going to have nightmares for weeks.” Ash grimly nodded at her. Anna got on her radio and spoke softly into it. “All units, hold your positions.” 

Suddenly the leader of the group raised his arms. “Bring out the sacrifice!” From out of the shadows two masked figures, wearing dark robes appeared. They thrust in front of them a naked, blonde, young woman who was a dead ringer for Cheyenne. She was bound and gagged. She hopped along the ground, wincing in pain. Anna quickly spoke into her radio. “All units, get ready.” The leader of the group began chanting a prayer as the terrified young woman was placed in front of him. The group began praying in unison, as the leader of the group brought out from underneath his robe a dagger with a horned goat’s head on the tip of the handle. Anna spoke into her radio. “All units move in! Move in now!”

Suddenly spotlights were turned on and flooded the clearing with light. Everyone stood up as Ash yelled. “LAPD! Everyone on your knees now! Hands above your heads!” The police started to surround the devil worshippers...and that’s when everything went wrong. 

The leader of the group brought the dagger high over his head. He started to stab the terrified victim when Ash shot him. The police rushed forward and tackled the rest of the devil worshippers. But one of them remained hidden in the shadows, and tackled Anna from behind. Anna was so short, the other cops had quickly run ahead of her. 

“Oommpf!” Anna felt the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground. Anna’s training kicked in...she couldn’t let her assailant get control of her weapon. She started struggling when she suddenly felt the weight on top of her lifted away. Anna quickly turned over to see Tim slam her assailant into the ground on his stomach. Tim quickly cuffed the guy’s hands behind his back. Anna got to her feet and brushed herself off. “Thanks, Bradford.” He nodded at her. “Anytime, Foster.”

Two hours later, all the devil worshippers had been rounded up and the young woman saved. Cheyenne was sitting in a room at Mid Wilshire, waiting to do the line up. Anna sat with her. “It’s ok, Cheyenne. Just take your time. We know you didn’t see the person who shot you, but you told me you heard two voices. So just take a deep breath and listen. If you hear either voice, let us know, ok?” Cheyenne nodded her head. It didn’t take her long to identify the voices. Within an hour all eleven members of the satanic cult had been arrested and booked on numerous charges. 

Ash and Anna were in their office as Anna was shaking her head. “That was one of the weirdest cases we’ve had in a while.” Ash nodded and sighed. “We need to go back up there. There’s probably lots more evidence up there if we look hard enough.” Anna nodded...their case wasn’t closed yet, but at least they had accomplished the most important part, which was finding Cheyenne. 

Several days later, Grayson was standing in the middle of Cheyenne’s dorm room. He glanced at his watch. “Chey! Hurry up, I don’t have all day!” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she came out of her bathroom. “I don’t think this is a good idea Gray.” Grayson just shrugged. “Too bad no one asked for your opinion. You’re done hiding out. Let’s go.” Cheyenne grudgingly followed Grayson out of her dorm. Cheyenne had been plagued by nightmares since her ordeal. She managed to go to class, but that was it, since she couldn’t play volleyball until she recovered from her injuries. She usually hid out in her dorm room. Even Tim and Lucy could barely get her out of it long enough to eat. 

Cheyenne started trembling when she saw the entrance to Griffith Park. “I can’t do this Gray.” Grayson parked his truck and looked at her tenderly. “Yes, you can. You’re with me, so you’re going to be fine. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not snoring right now.” Cheyenne glared at him as he got out of his truck. He shut the door, and hurried around to the passenger side and opened her door. Grayson held out his hand. “C’mon. We’ll do an easy hike.” Cheyenne looked fearfully past him towards the entrance. Grayson crouched in front of her and took her face in his hands. “They’re not here, Chey. You helped us catch them...all of them. They’re not here. Because you stepped up, and helped put them away. If you can do that, you can do this. Now, c’mon.” Grayson tugged her out of the truck as Cheyenne nodded, slightly frowning. Her knee was much better. Her shoulder was still in a sling, but it was healing nicely. Grayson smiled at her. “That’s my girl. C’mon, pickle.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “That’s an even worse nickname than kid.” Grayson grinned at her. “Then, pickle, I’ll be sure to use it as often as possible...pickle.” Cheyenne laughed and shook her head as she and Grayson headed into Griffith Park. 

THE END


End file.
